


If All Else Fails (Part 1 - The Distraction)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [97]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Ear Blowing, Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Licking, M/M, McCoy Wanting Attention, Preoccupied Spock, Romantic Fluff, Sex (Implied), The Distraction, ear licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "The Distraction"McCoy wants some loving from a guy who seems to be too busy to pay him any attention.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Four Part Drabbles [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Kudos: 24





	If All Else Fails (Part 1 - The Distraction)

“Whatcha doin’?”

Leonard McCoy leaned around Spock’s shoulder to peer inquisitively at the papers in Spock’s hands. 

“You know what I am doing, Doctor,” Spock answered in his most deadpan voice.

Eyes wide with mock innocence, McCoy glanced up into Spock’s immobile face. 

“About done, Spocky-Wocky? Hmm? Hmm?”

“Leonard, it will only take longer if you bother me.”

Thoroughly miffed, McCoy snorted, “Shift’s over. I’m wanting some attention.” 

Spock ignored him.

“Wanting sugar,” McCoy whined.

Spock looked determined.

McCoy blew softly into Spock’s ear, then licked the luscious inside.

Papers flew every which way.

McCoy got his sugar...

Express delivered!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
